Humanity VS Pokemon
by VenomSnowStorm
Summary: We take Pokemon for granted. Are we being fair to them? Or sadistically cruel. This is an insight into a young boys journey and his perceptions of Pokemon. Rated M to be very safe, but could easily pass for T


Humanity VS Pokemon.

_**This was inspired By Team Plasma In the video game Pokemon Black and White**_

What are we doing?

What do we feel when we torture something?

When we put someone in a prison.

When we kill someone.

What do we do to pokemon?

First we imprison them.

We go to their native habitats and take them from their families. We separate from their culture, friends and their lives.

Then we use them.

We use them to make other feel pain. We train them for hours and when they are exhausted we prod them on.

_On and On and On._

Then they faint. We bring them to a Pokemon Centre, but do we learn. No. We repeat and repeat and repeat. We bruise and batter them, for our enjoyment and excitement.

It is a thrill to see your pokemon grow strong, _but at what price?_

They have no idea what's going on, why they are separated and why they must be tortured, _Why?_

When it is feeding time, what do we give them? Just Berries. An Oran, or a persim, to quench their undying hunger. Is that fair? Feeding them a berry a day? Do we even remember all the time? Sometimes we are so caught up in the illusion of power that we forget.

We forget that they are living things.

We forget that they need food, and that they can die.

At night, instead of letting them sleep soundly, we put them back in the prison, called a "Poke Ball". Have you ever wondered how they feel about it. Is it a happy place? Or a place of horrors, a place of nightmares and pain. _So much Pain. _Then the next day is the same_. But worse._

Next we force them to inflect pain on other Pokemon. Why? So we can get stronger, win items and enjoy the spectacle of a Gladiators battle. The pokemon must fight to their fullest, so they could avoid the burning pain of fainting one more time, and worse, _more training_. A pokemon, is still after defeating a foe.

A second silence, to pity the other pokemons pain.

_Then torture repeats again._

We smirk in triumph as we lay in bed, happy at our amazing victory, while our pokemon sleep another chilling hour, cramming the bliss in, before they are back. _Back to the battle._

The next day we watch as our pokemon communicate with your next addition. They speak together in a language we don't understand. They warn each other, "We are Doomed", an inevitable fact about captured pokemon. That's what we do, capture them, take them from their home and keep them on a chain. As the journey continues we don't notice the pain in our Pokemons eyes as they continue the fight for survival. _Attack of be attacked._

It repeats, the same cycle for years, until the trainer finds you boring and sends you to a lab, where you are tested. _More torture._

A new cycle emerges as trainers traps more pokemon, maliciously hooked on winning more and more battles.

_To be the strongest of them all._

Then he discards some. Trades them for new pawns. _At the black market_.

But you don't care. It is irrelevant to your journey. It doesn't matter what happens to your _companion_ after you trade it.

_I don't care_.

You grow older and so do your pokemon. They are starting to slow, and so you train them harder. _Harder and Harder._ Until they can't take it. They can't take the starvation or physical torture that it suffers, daily.

It dies.

_Happily._

It releases itself from the chain. It jumps of a cliff when you're not looking, falls into a pit of lava, strides into the sea, or the most likely, getting killed in battle.

Getting slashed in the heart by a Kaputops, killing you instantly. The trainer just sighs in pity. Such a good pokemon, he thinks to himself as he heads towards the pokemons mangled body, a massive grin on its bloodied face.

The Kaputops takes one second of silence to wish the pokemon luck, and then continues its cycle.

The trainer then walks off, to find other pokemon,

_Another victim_.

_Gotta catch em all._


End file.
